


Kids and Candy

by KilljoysNeverDie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Cute Sam, De-Aged Sam Winchester, I don't know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a 3-years-old, Dean remembers his childhood a lot, Cas is awkward with kids and Gabriel is just kinda there. <br/>The question is – Does he want to help or is it Gabriel's fault after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam flapped down face first onto his bed. It’s been some rough days for both of them and Dean—as always–got to shower first. It started as two simple salt and burns and a few vampires and a demon but in the end they were somehow after something they weren’t sure of what it was. They didn’t get to kill it but it was sure as hell more than just a little mad. Enough to toss them around at least. Sam tried to remember how everything went but 1) he hadn’t really slept in days 2) it really has been an awful day and 3) after the cage thinking got a little more difficult for him. But maybe that was just something he imagined. Either way he couldn’t change it. Not now. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not next week. But certainly not before he got either enough sleep or enough coffee. Preferably both. In that order.  
  
He heard the water of the shower being shut off and slowly got up. After a nice more or less—probably less–hot shower his body and brain could maybe think about starting to work properly again.   
  
  
  
Dean awoke slowly. The comfortable dusky warmth of sleep seemed to try and hold him close so that he could easily fall back asleep again but his eyes caught a glimpse at the once white but now more like grey alarm clock. 11 am. That meant he had slept for about nine hours without waking up. It’s been a long time since he last had a chance to sleep that long and it triggered something in the back of his head telling him that something was off. Way too off. Not the normal we-are-hunting-monsters-strange but completely wrong. He couldn’t name it but it was there. A smell, maybe, but mostly a feeling.   
  
Dean sat up and looked around the room. Their duffel bags and jackets, Sam’s laptop, empty paper cups that used to contain coffee that was more like water with caffeine — everything where they left it.   
  
He rubbed his eyes to fully wake up and looked over to the other bed to see if Sam was still asleep or if he just didn’t bother to wake up his big brother. But where should he have gone? His jacket was still there and Dean was sure that Sam would have woken him up.   
  
His bed was empty though. The sheets were crumpled in the middle of the bed but there were no long limps or hair belonging to his brother’s head anywhere to be seen.   
  
Dean huffed and got up. He could see Sam’s shoes and his jeans on and next to the bed. What the hell?   
  
He walked around the bed and pulled the blanket aside as he went. He froze—the blanket was half tucked up by his hand, half laying over the small sleeping body on the mattress. “Sammy," he gasped out and ripped the blanket away completely. That caused the kid to wake up and blink at the older brother a few times.   
  
“Is dad back?” he asked still half asleep, yawning. His expression changed in the matter of a second. It seemed like he was thinking about something. “Oh … I forgot.”   
  
It took Dean a second to register what Sam had asked. “What did you forget?” He tried to sound carefree but the words just came hardly over his lips. Dean sat down onto the bed and looked at his little brother. God what was happening?   
  
“He won’t come back. He’s dead," The kid looked at his hands for a few seconds and shifted so that he lay half on Deans leg and closed his eyes again.   
  
“Yeah…” He didn’t know what else to say. He was sure that this was his Sammy but … way younger. But this wasn’t the Sammy from twenty years ago. This Sammy knew that John was dead and he didn’t seem to care all too much.   
  
“You hungry Sammy?”, Dean eventually asked and patted the three years old’s hair. Freaking out would probably make Sam freak out, too, and that was the last thing Dean needed right now. So what else was he supposed to do? He had to find a way to bring Sam back to his right age. What could have caused him to de-age in the first place? Maybe whatever they had hunted yesterday? Maybe it was a witch. What else could have the power to do something like this? Oh no, that son of a bitch wouldn’t , Dean thought.   
  
The younger Winchester looked up through his lashes and nodded a little. “Hungry”, he confirmed.   
  
Dean got up slowly and carefully to not hurt Sam and walked over to his jacket to check if he had still any cash left. Can I leave him alone like this? , he thought while searching for money and decided that he couldn’t. So they would have to go somewhere to eat.   
  
When he turned back around he saw the small Sam climbing out of bed and noticed the next problem. They had no proper clothes for a kid. Right now he stood there in the adult-Sam’s shirt-turned-dress that was so long that it pooled around his feet on the floor. Dean sighed.   
  
It only took him a few seconds to think about it. “Cas, I could really use some help here", Only a few moments later he heard the too familiar flutter of wings and when he turned his head he smiled a little.   
  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas looked at him for a long moment before he turned to look at the kid just to look right back at the older Winchester in his head-tilting confusion.   
  
“I have no idea. I woke up and found him like this. I need you to watch out for him a while so I can get something to eat.”   
  
Sam was busy not tripping and falling over while trying to walk and didn’t even notice the blue eyed angel.   
  
“Sammy? Do you reme-”

 

“Uncle Cas!” Sam exclaimed after Dean had caught his attention and his question if Sam remembers him was answered at the same time.

 

He quickly walked over to lift Sam up before he tripped trying to get to Cas and passed him to the angel. “I won’t be long. Sammy, listen to what, uh, uncle Cas tells you,” before Cas could protest Dean grabbed his keys and left the motel room.  
  
As soon as he sat on the drivers seat he started to feel a little nauseous, probably because of the panic rising inside him. Yes, it had been bad before. Yes, they probably had it worse before. But this made him feel just sick. Why would something like this happen to them.

 

While looking for a place where he could get something to eat he couldn’t help his thoughts drifting to Gabriel again. Could he really have to do something with this. Would he do something like this? Definitely. He had done a lot of crap to them before so why not again? Still, even though he didn’t really like the archangel—it was easy to dislike someone who killed you hundreds of times–he didn’t want to make him responsible for something he maybe didn’t even do. But what if it was his fault after all? Maybe he could ask Cas to contact the archangel. That should be possible, right? Angel radio and all.  
  
  
  
Dean opened the door to their motel room and frowned. He closed the door with his foot and looked at Sam, sitting on Cas’ shoulders and pulling his hair, laughing. “What are you doing?”, Dean asked a little confused but smiling.   
  
“Your brother refused to be sat down again,” The angel just stood in the middle of the room without moving.   
  
“You noticed that you are a lot stronger than him, right?” the hunter asked and sat the food down onto the table.   
  
“I tried. He would start crying if I did," Cas informed him. Dean looked at him strangely before looking at Sam. “Sammy, you want to eat now?”   
  
“Yes!” the kid made grabbing hands in his big brothers direction but Dean shook his head no. “Come down here then you can have your sandwich,” he held up his hands and Sammy let himself be lifted down from Cas’ shoulders.

 

Dean did remember how it used to be when Sammy really was this age. When Sammy was really just a little kid and Dean took care for him more often than John did even though Dean himself was just a kid. What was he supposed to do when John gave them to father Jim or Bobby or whoever was there. He had to make sure that his baby brother was okay—just like now.  
  
As soon as Sam was busy with his sandwich Dean waved at Castiel, still awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, to follow him over to the door. He opened it and looked at Sam. “We are just outside the door. We’ll be right back," he waited for Sam to nod a little and start eating again before he stepped through the door and pulled it closed behind him.   
  
“What the hell happened in there? Did your dick of a brother do that?” Dean started freaking out on the inside. Again.   
  
“I suppose you are talking about Gabriel. No, Dean, I do not think that this is his work. Why would he do something like this?”   
  
“Good question. Why did he do TV land to us. Why did he kill me hundreds of times? That’s just like him," Dean tried to make his point clear.   
  
But Castiel didn’t seem to agree with the hunter. “He thought he would do the right thing if he could convince you to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. It wasn’t his fault that he chose the wrong way to make the world work again. He just wanted everything to be over and normal again.”   
  
Dean huffed. He probably would never accept that but Gabriel could indeed be helpful seeing how things were at that moment. So he sighed and took a deep breath before looking back up at the angel. “So what now?”   
  
“I do not know how to raise a kid.”   
  
“Wow Cas, that wasn’t what I was hoping for. Raising Sammy once was enough. What do we do now? How do we make him normal again?” Dean listened through the closed door but it sounded as if Sam was still eating inside.   
  
“I do not know a solution, Dean. I don’t even know how this could have happened to him.”   
  
“Could you ask a little around? Maybe someone knows something…” Dean asked and kept himself from sighing. There had to be something they could do to help Sam.   
  
“I will do everything I can, Dean.”   
  
Dean wanted to say something in return but when he turned his head to face the angel there was nothing but warm sunlight. “Dammit Cas," his voice was nothing more than a small whisper but he wasn’t really angry at the blue eyed angel. How could he be.   
  
The hunter stepped back inside and smiled at Sam.   
  
“Where is uncle Cas?” was the first thing Sam wanted to know when he looked up and saw that his brother came back alone. “You had a fight? I don’t want you to fight,” he looked more sad than Dean could bear him to be.   
  
“No, we didn’t fight. Don’t worry, Sammy. Cas just had some things to do," Dean sat down on the opposite chair from where Sam sat.   
  
“Where are we going next?” Sam asked and finished his sandwich.   
  
“Where do you want to go?” Dean leaned back in his chair. There was no way they could go on a hunt now and they had no signs for anything anyway. So a few days off sounded like a good plan to him. It was nice to really do what he was best at after this whole apocalypse thing but how on earth should he manage that now?   
  
His little brother seemed to think about it for a moment and smiled brightly then “S’mewhere warm,” and he hopped down from the chair. He didn’t mind his clothes being way too large as if he didn’t know it any other way and Dean was thankful that he didn’t have to explain this to him. At least something.   
  
It took them six hours of driving and about an hour of stops for Sam to get somewhere Dean thought it could be a good place to stay some days and look for a solution. Sam didn’t like the music, had to go to the toilet three times and got bored pretty fast. Even though he didn’t mention his boredom. He still seemed to remember their dad enough to know that something like that was nothing to be voiced but to be kept silently inside.

 

For one Dean was okay with his brother not whining but then again he got a little angry. More than just a little. The anger he had buried so deep inside. Sammy was a three years old kid at that right moment, he was allowed to mention it when he got bored. He was allowed to tell Dean over and over and over again about it because that’s what kids do. This anger that was just meant for John crept his way back up through his guts.

 

Dean had been the one making sure that Sammy always had something to eat even if it meant not eating himself for some days. When John came home drunk or injured Dean had made sure that Sam wouldn’t notice how bad it really was. Dean had lied so that Sammy could at least pretend to have something like an okay life. But there was something Dean could never give to his brother nor did he have it himself. A childhood.

 

The only one that showed them some of the things normal kids did was Bobby.  
  
Dean clenched his jar and tried to swallow all of those feelings back down. Sam seemed to notice but he didn’t ask what was wrong. Children almost always noticed when something was off and his little brother has always been one of the brighter sort, Dean thought.   
  
Dean had knotted the shirt Sam wore on one side so that he wouldn’t fall over when he walked and the kid had no problems running inside as soon as Dean had opened the door. It was as plain and old as all the motels they stayed at but it smelled okay and didn’t seem to have anything dangerous to a kid.   
  
He had sent Cas a short message to tell him where they went and looked at Sam who sat on the floor and looked up at his brother expectantly. Dean looked at the colorful clock next to the door and smiled down at his brother “It’s late, Sammy. Let’s get you into bed,” seven was late for a small kid, right?   
  
“But ‘m-” He had to stop talking for yawning “not tired.”   
  
“Not at all I see,” Dean confirmed and lifted Sam up. He carried him over to the quite big double-bed (he had intended on taking two single beds but the woman behind the counter had started talking about how a kid Sammy’s age could sleep in the same bed as his father and how it would strengthen the bond between father and son and Dean hadn’t want to argue or think of a lie or anything so he had just gone with it) and sat him down before pulling the sheets over him.   
  
“Good night, Sammy.”   
  
“Night, Dean.”   
  
Dean turned around and wanted to make his way over to the table to use Sam’s laptop and try to find something out himself when a small hand tucked at his jeans. A little surprised he turned back around to look at his brother.   
  
“Could you – stay a bit?” Sam seemed almost hesitant as if he was expecting some harsh words but there was so much hope and love and innocence in his eyes at the same time. Dean remembered sometimes laying with Sammy back when they both were kids and a nightmare had woken him up and smiled slightly. “Of course.”

  
He made his way around the bed, toed of his shoes and lay down. Sam crawled over and waited for Dean to lay his arm out so he could use it as a pillow. Wordless he closed his eyes and rolled himself together, curled up against Dean’s side. Dean pulled the blanket back over Sam and half over himself and listened to the kid’s steady breath. With every minute it got calmer and deeper until his body was perfectly relaxed, showing he was sleeping.   
  
Dean remained there a little longer to make sure that his brother was really fast asleep before he got up, carefully placing the little head on a pillow and silently walked over to the table, pulling Sam’s laptop out of one of the bags on his way.   
  
Dean started starring at the ugly wallpaper opposite of him after just two hours of research, wondering whether he could go out for getting coffee without waking up Sammy.   
  
He sighed and made his way for the door. His hand already reached out for the doorknob when he jerked it back quickly. Watch out for your brother, Dean. He is your responsibility, flew the well known voice through his head. “Oh shut up, dad…” Dean muttered but checked for the windows and was careful not to brake the salt line in front of the door. He pulled the door closed and locked it before jogging to the small coffee place just around the corner. It was opened 24 hours a day and the smell alone told him that this was real coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, new week new chapter.

He was gone five minutes top. Probably less. But when he reached the door again it stood open a little and pulling it open even more he could see that the salt wasn’t there anymore. Dean swore under his breath, sat the coffee down on the ground next to the door fast but silent and held his gun save in one hand the next second while pulling open the door enough so that he could look inside. The small light sitting on the table was out—he was 110% sure that it wasn’t when he left. The only light illuminating the room came from the street light behind him.

 

He tried to make out anything in the dullness of the room but all he could see was a darker shape where Sammy lay sleeping and—a second, much bigger shadow. It sat against the headboard where Dean had laid to help his brother falling asleep.  
  
The hunter stepped further inside the room, gun pointed at the bigger shape. He didn’t even knew if the bullets would do any damage—probably not. But the demon knife was in reach in case it could come in handy.   
  
The door shut behind him on its own without causing any more noises than the small click of the lock and it was completely pitch-black dark in the motel room. Dean tried not to think about what that could mean for Sammy, tried to ignore his heart trying to pound right through his chest and get to the light switch. The second he reached the wall to pad for the switch he heard a snap and the lights went on with not so much as a flicker. Dean turned around faster than he would have thought was possible when he heard the small chuckle behind him and glared.   
  
“I thought you knew better than leaving your little brother alone.”   
  
“I should have known it was you,” Dean put is gun back and looked at the smaller man who was still sitting next to where the younger Winchester was sleeping peacefully. The faint smell of burned sugar that always seemed to follow Gabriel should have told Dean everything he needed to know.

 

“How long did you wait for this opportunity?” Dean asked, just slightly pissed.  
  
“Not at all. What are you thinking of me Dean-o? I wanted to check how bad it is and you weren’t here so I made myself comfortable.” He rose to his feet with so much dignity and elegance that it wouldn’t have been possible for a normal human—not after sitting in that position–and looked down at the mini-hunter. Dean thought he could even see a little worry in the archangel’s eyes but as soon as he looked up all of that was gone.   
  
“Why open the door and break the salt line then?” Dean asked and sat down on the chair he had sat on for research before. Gabriel shrugged and Dean huffed once more. Of course. The former trickster just liked fucking around with him. As he always did.   
  
“What do you want, Gabriel,” it sounded not much like a question and not really nice either.   
  
“What do you think. Little Cassie told me that you had some trouble with a kid. He didn’t tell me that Samsquatch was the problem though,” he looked at the small sleeping human again.   
  
“Can you help us or not?” Dean got impatient. If Gabriel just wanted to fool around he could leave again and let Dean try to look for something useful.   
  
“I helped raising a hell of a lot of small angels and human lore has it that I am the archangel raising kids the best. So I can just as well stay here,” Gabriel answered and shrugged a little.   
  
“Okay. Whatever. Can you find out what turned Sammy into this?”   
  
The archangel looked at the bed for a long moment before nodding. “I can try. But I can’t say anything about it right now. Give me a day or two.”   
  
Dean nodded once and turned back to the laptop.   
  
A few minutes later Dean froze. “Wait, you are really said to be good with kids?” he couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice when he turned around to face the now on the bed sitting blond.   
  
Gabriel laughed and the true amusement was clearly to be seen in his eyes. “Did you seriously just google that?”   
  
“I wouldn’t let you near a kid if it wasn’t necessary,” Dean muttered and when Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him he just shook his head. He was thankful for the help but he could think of a better babysitter than Gabriel.   
  
“I am still an archangel after all,” Gabriel mentioned, looking straight at Dean as if he had read the human’s mind.   
  
Dean didn’t say anything in response but it gave him something to think about. They had in fact considered Gabriel/The Trickster as some evil being, villain maybe, and he had held some respect for him when he almost sacrificed himself for them when he stood against his own brother, but it never really occurred to him, that Gabriel was as strong as his brothers had been and that he was probably even more dangerous when he intended to be since he never really showed what he was capable of. Sure, the zapping around and the small tricks and the candy all the time, but that probably was nothing compared what he really could do if he tried.   
  
When he looked back at the smaller man—was that some kind of angel thing that they chose short vessels?–Dean was eyed with a knowing look. He had no clue whether something in his face had given him away or if his thoughts really weren’t save, but he was sure that Gabriel knew about what he just noticed.   
  
“Okay Dean-o. You want to stay here with your baby brother?” the happy sound belonging more to the trickster was back in his voice when he talked.   
  
“Where else are we supposed to go?”   
  
“There are many beautiful places.”   
  
Dean shot him a long look. He doubted that any of those places were really real. Probably more as real as the candy that Gabriel always snapped up. Then again, everything involving TV Land was real enough to hurt him. And Sam.   
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean. “I’m just here to help you, kiddo. And I would never do something to Sam when he’s in such a fragile and defenceless state,” he carefully brushed some of the kid’s hair out of his face. Sam seemed to follow his touch a little when he drew his hand back but Dean could have imagined that as well.   
  
He looked at Sammy, trying to figure out what was the best. True, they were okay when they were kids but there were little occasions when they were fine or even more than that. And those times have hardly ever been at one of the motel rooms.

 

“Fine. But tell Cas where he can find us. And I need an internet connection.”  
  
“Do you want me to place the car in front of the house?” Dean couldn’t figure out what that look on the archangel’s face meant but knowing him probably nothing good.   
  
“Where are we going to stay? Will I need my car to get away from there?”

 

Don’t get him wrong he really hated leaving Baby but he wasn’t sure what Gabriel would do if he let him. He had messed with his car once and that had been one too many times already.  
  
“You can drive there if it makes you feel better,” Gabriel suggested. Dean didn’t trust that suggestion either.   
  
A well known rustling noise saved him. He turned to look at the angel that had just appeared in front of the door.   
  
“Gabriel,” he greeted.   
  
“Hey little brother,” he answered softly, still careful not to wake the little Winchester.   
  
Cas gave him one of those meaningful angelic looks and they had a conversation consisting of long stares and head tilts.   
  
“I’d look out for him and try to figure it out.” Why Gabriel spoke it out loud Dean didn’t know but as long as it felt right to them…   
  
Cas nodded sharply and turned to Dean. “You should go with Gabriel. I am glad that he agreed on helping you. That way we can do our research without Sam always being around,” Cas spoke as loud and clear as always and Dean was positive that it was Gabriel’s credit that Sammy wasn’t woken up by it.   
  
“We could always go to Bobby’s,” Dean threw in.   
  
“I don’t think that would work out well. He probably doesn’t like me all too much,” Gabriel answered.   
  
Deans voice dripped with sarcasm. “Oh yeah what could have triggered that.”   
  
As an answer he got an eye roll from Gabriel and a blank stare from Castiel this time. Eventually Gabriel got up. “I just wanted to help but if you don’t need it…”   
  
“Wait! Gabriel…” Dean held back a sigh. “We’ll go with you.” What bad could possibly happen? Honestly, everything. He may not trust Gabriel as far as he could throw the blond angel but he trusted Cas with his life.   
  
The angels looked at each other again for a few human heartbeats then Cas spoke. “I will drive with you. Gabriel will take Sam there the direct way. If you allow.”   
  
Dean didn’t seem happy at all. “Maybe we should ask Sam what he thinks about that.”   
  
“Whatever you say, kiddo.”   
  
The hunter didn’t like the spark of mischief that appeared in Gabriel’s eyes for a second but he made his way to the bed to gently wake his brother up. “Hey Sammy there is someone who wants to talk to you.”   
  
Gabriel watched him closely. He had never seen such softness and love in the human’s eyes and felt something in his own guts dragging down thinking of how he had felt this way for his brothers a long time ago. He didn’t show anything of that though. He was good with hiding his feelings by then.   
  
Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up and looking at Dean expecting but still dizzy with sleep.   
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Gabriel said softly when it seemed like no one was willing to break the silence.   
  
Sam turned his head in the voices direction and smiled brightly, eyes glowing with excitement. “Gabe!” He raised his arms and when Gabriel leaned over the kid placed his arms around his neck and let himself be lifted on the archangel’s lap. He had to let go of Gabriel’s neck in order to sit properly but he made up for that with laying his head back and looking at Gabriel in some kind of—in Dean’s opinion kinda creepy–awe. Gabriel pretended that he didn’t notice it and smiled at the young Winchester. “Do you want to drive or fly?”   
  
“Where ‘re we goin’?” Sam wanted to know, watching the archangel with big eyes.   
  
“Somewhere nice. A house I made,” Gabriel looked up at Dean for a short moment. “It’ll take about two and a half hours when you are driving.”   
  
Dean nodded and sat next to the two of them. “Do you want to drive with Cas and me or let Gabriel zap you there?”   
  
Sam turned to look at his brother, confusion written on his face “Gabe can take you, too.”   
  
That earned him a chuckle from Gabriel, a head tilt from Castiel and a frown from Dean. “But I’m going to need my car there, Sammy. I can’t-“   
  
“He can bring the car, too,” Sam said still looking up at Dean with huge eyes.   
  
Dean didn’t know how to protest. He didn’t want to make Sam go by car but he didn’t want to go the angel-way either.   
  
“Please, Dean?” And that just wasn’t fair. Why did he do that to him. No matter how young he was Dean was sure Sam did exactly know that when he looked at his big brother like that, he could have, well, not everything but most things.

 

“Fine…” He grumbled not at all happy about the way that was going.  
  
Sam turned back to look at Gabriel. “When are we going?” Again he placed the side of his head against the angel’s shoulder to look up at his face, less sleepy than excited now.   
  
He looked at Dean for a second and snapped the fingers of the hand he hadn’t laid around Sam to support him.   
  
“Damn,” Dean held onto a chair he appeared next to, Sam sat on said chair laughing and Gabriel stood in a doorway that seemed to lead into a kitchen. Dean looked around for Cas and found him appearing behind Gabriel. The trickster stepped aside to let his brother pass.

 

“There are some things here which can be dangerous to humans,” he didn’t look at Gabriel while he spoke but Gabriel just shrugged, raised a hand and snapped again. “Better?”  
  
Castiel nodded. The archangel had known about the dangerous energy but if Dean was dumb enough to touch anything lying around in an archangel’s house that certainly was his own fault and not Gabriel's problem. But there was no use in pissing off Castiel and it wasn’t much effort to him. Besides, he in fact did care about Sam. As long as he was as defenceless as a three years old. (Or that was what he would tell anyone that asked.)   
  
“You can choose rooms upstairs. Except the one at the end of the hall. I suppose you either want to share with Sammy or Castiel but the beds are all king-sized so you shouldn’t have any problems,” a grin appeared on Gabriel’s lips but Dean wasn’t surprised at all by that.   
  
“Why would I share rooms with Cas. He doesn’t even need to sleep.”   
  
“Oh come on Dean-o you don’t have to pretend that you haven't thought about sharing private time with my little brother. I did share some with yours as well so we do have something in common there. But if you’d ask me everybody can see it. You don’t have to be an archangel for that. I mean there is totally frustrated eyefucking from you and I suppose it’s unintended but definitely eyefucking from Castiel and it’s awful. Ask Samsquatch when he’s okay again.”

  
Dean was about to answer with something that would defend himself against what Gabriel just said but he was interrupted by Sam tugging on his sleeve. “Dean?”

  
“What is it, Sammy,” his voice was soft again–as always when he was talking to his little brother now.

  
“I'm tired now.”

  
“Let's go upstairs then. Gabriel, could you get him some clothes?” he didn't like asking but that was still better than Sammy wearing the huge shirt.

  
A snap sounded through the living-room and instead of the dark fabric Sam was wearing some kind of batman pyjamas. Dean though Gabriel chose them not for Sam but for Dean to be happy about them. Whatever.

  
He lifted the half-asleep kid up and carried him into one of the bedrooms to put him to sleep a second time that night. Dean himself didn't even think about sleeping. He just found himself something to drink and got back to the laptop for looking through the internet. Maybe he had some luck this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry. Longer one next time. :)

Sam was woken up by the smell of breakfast coming up from downstairs. It wasn't easy to get out of the high bed on his own and it was more some kind of falling to the ground than really standing but in the end he managed to get to the door. It was closed and way too high for him to reach. He turned back around and tried to find something to help him reach up to the door handle.

  
The moment he wanted to go back to the bed to think of something the door swung open and Gabriel stood there smiling. “You weren't trying to get that chair to the door, did you Sammy?” But he didn't seem to be angry.

  
“Nooo..?” Sam looked up at him looking more guilty than he felt.

  
Gabriel laughed and held out his hand for Sam to take. Sam took the offer and let himself be guided down the stairs into the open kitchen. As it turned out, Dean had stood in the entrance hall yesterday. A door led into the kitchen and another into the living room. Those two rooms where more like one, separated by a high bar.

  
He let Sam sit down on the sofa and pulled a coffee table that hadn't been there the day before closer.

 

“Wait a moment here.”

 

When he returned Gabriel placed a plate of pancakes in front of the kid and sat another one for himself onto the table and some strawberry syrup next to it. He sat down next to Sam and took a bite of his pancakes–not before pouring a massive amount of syrup over them.

  
“Where is Dean?” Sam wanted to know as soon as Gabriel had sat down.

  
“He's having some adult-time with Castiel.”

  
“What does 'adult-time' mean?” He started eating while waiting for his answer.

  
“As it says–it's something that's meant for adults to know,” Gabriel explained.

  
Sam shrugged. “Okay. Will you tell me when I'm an adult?”

  
“How about I'll show you?” Gabriel suggested.

  
“Okay,” Sam agreed.

  
“What do you want to show him?” Dean came through the door, getting some of the fresh coffee from the kitchen and sitting down to Sam's other side.

  
“What adult-time means,” Sam repeated and didn't even notice the syrup smearing all over his face and pjs.

  
Dean glared at Gabriel. “You wouldn't.”

  
“Maybe I already did.”

  
“You wouldn't.”

  
Gabriel's only answer was to wriggle his eyebrows at Dean.

  
Castiel joined them, sitting down at the head of the table next to Dean onto a chair Gabriel snapped up for the lesser angel.

  
“Good time?” Gabriel asked between two bites and looking closely both of them maybe blushed a little.

  
Sam looked at his brother, concerned. “Why are you blushing?”

  
“Uhh … it's nothing, Sammy. Just eat your pancakes, okay?”

  
“Tell you something. If it was us you would have heard. Trust me. But you two seem to be more boring than even Sam thought.”

  
“I don't think they are boring!” Sam chimed in.

  
“I know, Sammy,” Gabriel answered and patted the kid's head.

  
Now Dean blushed in honest. Gabriel thought it was funny. But he thought almost everything was funny so that was nothing new. 

  
“What are we doing today?” Sam wanted to know when he finished his breakfast.

  
Gabriel shot a glance at Dean.

  
“I gotta work some more. I am sorry, Sammy,” he really was.

  
“There is a nice waterfall not far from here. Do you want to go there?” Gabriel suggested.

  
“Can we go into the water?”

  
Another glance at Dean. “You have to ask your brother first.”

  
“I don't think that's a good idea,” Gabriel had said something about a waterfall, didn't he. Dean didn't want to know what could happen there.

  
“But Dean, please. Gabe is with me.”

  
Dean sighed. “Well then it's Gabe's choice.” He hoped that the archangel would say no but he was 99% positive that Gabriel would be okay with Sam's wish.

  
Sam looked back at Gabriel expectantly.

  
“I don't see a reason not to,” Gabriel said and Sam's eyes lit up with something between excitement and anticipation.

  
Dean made a noise that wasn't at all pleased but he wasn't surprised by Gabriel's choice.

Dean's face said something like I'll make you responsible if something happens to him so you better fucking watch out for him when Gabriel looked at him but it quickly melted into a small smile when Sam followed Gabriel's eyes with his own.

  
“Where do you want to take him, Gabriel?” Gabriel had sent Sam out to play in the garden for a while until he followed and was cornered by his little brother. Well, more or less. Dean stood in the doorway, looking at the two angels.

  
“Not far from here. It's nice there. You'd probably not remember even if you saw it but that's where we learned to fly,” Gabriel explained and shrugged slightly, smiling a smile that wasn’t noticeable for anyone than Castiel.

  
Castiel tilted his head and nodded shortly.

  
“Where you learned to fly?” Dean asked and stepped closer to the brothers.

  
“Yes. Gabriel taught me just as Lucifer taught him before.”

  
“Lucifer taught you how to fly?” Dean looked seriously shocked about that piece of information.

  
“Yeah well he's an angel. What did you think did my brothers and I do before he fell? Flower chains?” Gabriel asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

  
“Something like that,” Dean thought about it for a moment. “Why did Gabriel teach you how to fly? Didn’t you have other things to do? Like, more archangel-y stuff?”

  
“What is more angelic than teaching your minions how to fly and fight?”

  
“Minion?!” What the Hell was he even talking about?

  
“Before Gabriel left Heaven I used to be in his garrison.”

  
“I helped him more often than anyone else did. Or than he did something all alone. He has always been a little more difficult than the others. I wasn't surprised at all when he was the one getting you out of Hell.” Gabriel made a motion with his hand that said something like whatever, that lays in the past, forget about it.

 

“I gotta go now and entertain Sammy some more. Try to be a little productive.” Without waiting for an answer he made his way outside.

  
“Gabe!” Sam ran to the archangel when he saw him and looked up at him. “We go now?”

  
“Sure. Do you really want to go swimming?”

  
“Yes!” Sam exclaimed and raised his arms to be lifted up.

  
Gabriel followed the unspoken request and before Sam even knew what happened they were standing on the slim sandy beach. Gabriel sat him back down and smiled at the kid. “Sandcastle?” he suggested and Sam's eyes brightened again.

  
As soon as the sandcastle was finished Sam wanted to go closer to the water. 

  
Dean sat with a glass of Gabriel expensive tasting whiskeys in his hand and the laptop in front of him. He didn't pay much attention to it though. His thoughts were with Sammy. And his dad.

 

He's your responsibility.

 

The voice inside his head told him.

 

Don't leave him alone.

 

Dean took another sip and tried to ignore the voice.

 

It's your fault if something happens to him.

 

Dean didn't like it but what was he supposed to do?

  
His mind drifted back to when he himself was just a kid. He remembered the dust of a dark motel room, they usually had the curtains closed a little. When the window faced the street at least. No need in anyone seeing two kids with some weapons alone inside a locked motel room. The money for food hadn't been enough once again and with seven years Sammy was old enough to help Dean stealing.

 

They had gone to a small store, but big enough so that you couldn't look at every corner when you were standing at the counter and most importantly, there was just one camera at the entrance. Sam had gotten inside and fooled around a little, then fake-fell to the ground and started crying because of that. That had given Dean enough time to get something to eat and sneak out again.

  
When John returned two days later Sam had some bruises from falling and Dean wouldn't have thought his dad would notice–as injured as he was himself. But John did recognize them and blamed Dean for it.

  
 _'It's your fault when he gets injured. Do you hear me, Dean?_ ', he had screamed. _'Yes sir._ ', was all that Dean had answered. All that he was able to say without looking away from his father's face. That would have ended worse that just these few words.

  
Yourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault

  
“Would you shut up now?!” his voice came out a little more harsh then he intended it to.

  
“I did not talk.”

  
“Jesus Cas! Don't do that,” Castiel had been looking for clues and Dean had been too deep in his own thoughts to recognize the angel had returned to the mansion.

  
“I am sorry,” the smaller one said and remained standing behind the hunter.

  
“It seemed you were thinking about something. I didn't mean to disturb you,” he explained.

  
Dean shook his head. “No it's fine. It's just...”

  
“Just what, Dean?” Cas asked when Dean didn't finish his sentence after a few seconds.

  
“It's nothing. It's nothing, Cas,” Dean knew that Castiel knew that he was lying and he was more than grateful when the blue eyed man didn't ask any further questions.

  
  
It was more difficult to get Sam to sleep that night than the day before. Gabriel had to tell him a story. He wanted to say good night to uncle Cas. Then he wanted to say good night to Gabe again. Then he asked for another story but Gabriel refused and Sam got sad about that so that Gabriel gave in. “Just a short one”, he agreed. And Dean had to stay with him the whole time, cuddling. This would never have happened when I was just a few years older than him... he thought somewhere in the middle of the second story and had to stop himself from thinking any more about that. He couldn't do that to Sammy.

  
“You shouldn't do it to yourself either,” Gabriel told him when he came downstairs after Sam fell asleep finally.

  
Dean paused a second before he walked over to the bar and sat down onto one of the bar stools. Gabriel placed something in front of him. Dean looked at it sceptically. It was a blue liquid with something pink and … purple? floating around inside as if it was water in space.

  
“Were you reading my thoughts again.” It wasn't even a question.

  
“I'd say I'm sorry...”

  
“But you aren't. I know,” he looked at the glass again. “What the Hell is this. Looks like something a girl would order.”

  
Gabriel sighed. “How about trying it first and criticizing it afterwards?”

  
“Don't you have beer or something?”

  
“You're a boring, oh so boring cookie, Dean Winchester.” But he got a bottle of beer from the fridge to place it in front of Dean anyway and pulled the glass that was meant for the hunter to the left. Gabriel walked around the counter and sat down where he had pulled the glass to and took a sip.

  
“Did you find out anything?” Dean asked after a few–seemingly endless–moments of silence.

  
“What do you think it was?” the archangel asked in return.

  
Dean huffed. He wasn't asking for help because he already knew, god damn it. “All I could find was involving a witch in some way.”

  
“Well that's not it,” Gabriel assured.

  
“How do you know?” Dean wanted to know and took a swing of his beer.

  
Gabriel looked at Dean, disbelieving. “Archangel?” He pointed at himself. “Anyway. I know what a witch's magic looks like. What is in Sam... that's just different.”

  
“How can it be that he stays such a young child for so long. Or could you do that too?” Dean asked and tried to not sound too accusing.

  
“I would have the powers for it, yes. But archangels are more powerful than witches.” Gabriel took another sip of the blue liquid. His voice was that light, fun sounding one that didn't suit the situation at all.

  
“So what else could it be?”

  
“What or who else.”

  
Dean almost let his bottle drop to the floor when he heard Castiel's voice behind him. That was happening quite a lot the last days. Too much if you'd ask Dean.

 

He turned around to the dark haired angel. “What are you talking about, Cas?”

  
Gabriel didn't even bother to look at the lesser angel. He just remained sitting on his bar stool, sipping on his drink any thinking, trying to look as if he wasn't.

  
“Gabriel, you should look at something.”

  
“What?” Dean wanted to know.

  
“I looked around and there is something close to where you have been on your last hunt. Gabriel, maybe you can recognize it. I can not figure out what it is,” Cas explained and Gabriel finally turned around.

  
“Then lead the way, brother.” The carelessness still didn't leave his voice. As if he didn't mind what was happening to Sam.

  
Cas nodded and disappeared again.

  
A second and a short look at Dean later Gabriel was gone, too.

  
“Okay I'll just … stay here,” Dean sighed and took his beer with him, upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure if it was a good idea to leave Dean and Sammy alone. Not because he didn’t trust Dean to be good with Sam as a kid, god no, he knew that he was perfect with his little brother, he had practically raised him once before after all. But Gabriel’s house was for sure not the right place for someone like Dean. He wasn’t only a hunter but he also still distrusted Gabriel with passion and the archangel wouldn’t be surprised if the human would try to look through some of the stuff Gabriel kept in locked rooms like his own or the basement. Because normal locks weren’t a problem for Dean.

  
A human really shouldn’t touch all the stuff Gabriel had locked away when the guests had arrived. Gabriel sighed and tried to ignore his doubts about Dean’s safety. No need to worry Cas—he was already too busy finding a solution for one problem. If Dean should really do something stupid—and honestly? Gabriel didn’t doubt he would, wouldn’t be the first time after all–they could take care of that later.   
  
Gabriel knew what Castiel had meant the second they arrived. His brother looked at him meaningful and Gabriel understood. He started wandering around and stopped walking now and then.   
  
”What do you think, brother?” Castiel watched Gabriel the whole time.   
  
“That we were terribly right,” Gabriel mumbled and looked at the lesser angel afterwards. His voice got louder to a normal voice level. “It’s not a witch. As I thought. And it’s too strong, that’s where you are right.”   
  
“Do you know what else it can be, yet?” Cas tilted his head at him and tried to figure out the archangel once more.   
  
“I’ve got an idea but I need some time to check it out. Watch out for your boyfriend that he doesn’t get himself killed and … just trust me okay?” he knew it wouldn’t be easy but he had to try.   
  
“The last time you said those words you disappeared for millennia,” Castiel said, his voice almost freezing.   
  
Gabriel tried not to flinch (successfully, luckily) and kept a straight face. “I don’t think you’ve got a say in this. Trust me, brother, I’m on your side. But if you don’t want my help, fine. You can move back into a motel. I can find another way to spend the day.”   
  
Cas just looked at the archangel for a long moment. “You are better speaking the truth this time.” And then he vanished.   
  
“What would you do if I didn’t?” Gabriel mumbled to thin air. “Are you going to kill me? Not even the Winchesters got that one done.” Or Lucifer for that matter, but he wasn’t going to mention it in front of himself. It made him think too much. Yes that even happened to angels. Well to some of them. From time to time.   
  
Gabriel vanished as well and it looked like none of them had ever been there.   
  
  
  
It was the next night. Sam had asked for Gabe the whole time but neither Dean or Cas could give him an answer that satisfied him much. They just promised that Gabriel would come to him and say good night as soon as he came home. That still caused some trouble before going to bed but it worked in the end. Everyone of them knew that that wouldn’t work again.   
  
Cas stood at the side of Sam’s bed and looked at him, thinking, when Dean came inside and almost got a heart attack. “Jesus Cas. I thought you were downstairs.”   
  
Cas turned around and looked at the hunter. He made a motion with his head for Cas to follow him outside of the room so Sammy could sleep in peace.   
  
Castiel shot a last look at the kid and followed Dean into the living room.   
  
“So what did you find out?” Dean wanted to know and Castiel avoided his eyes so he knew something was up. The angel never avoided his gaze. He just didn’t.   
  
“Gabriel said he has an idea what it could be,” Cas answered, still not looking at Dean.   
  
“But that’s good,” Dean said. “Right?” Judging by the angel’s face, no. Wonderful.   
  
“He said he will look at it and come back when he finds something. I think he will also come back when he does not find a solution but you might figured that.” He finally looked at the taller man.   
  
“Cas, seriously now. Can we trust him to not be the reason for all this. Or at least playing an important role?” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Cas expectantly. When Gabriel had vanished without telling Cas where to how were the chances he was lying?   
  
“Of course he is to be trusted,” Cas sounded almost offended but he wasn’t quite there. Maybe Castiel had some strong emotional trust issues, even when it came to Gabriel, but Cas would be damned if he’d let Dean see them. He wanted him to trust his brother even though he knew that he could never trust him as much as his family. But a little wouldn’t hurt anyone. Except if it would. But if it was Gabriel’s fault why would he help them. Cas wouldn’t have been surprised if Gabriel had refused to help but even that wouldn’t have been a reason to think that it was all the archangel’s fault.   
  
“I respect that he is your brother and all but are you really sure?” Dean asked again.   
  
Cas stepped closer to the hunter—which wasn’t anything new to everyone who’s ever been around them for some time, they knew the game. “A little faith wouldn’t hurt you, Dean. He is one of Heaven’s Highest. Have faith and respect and you will be treated the same way.”   
  
“You think? We’re talking about Gabriel after all. He’s been Loki longer than who even knows. A pagan god. Lies, tricks, orgies and lots and lots of candy. How much of your tutor, the heavenly warrior, the real archangel is really left of him? Would he do anything that isn’t for his personal advantage anymore?”   
  
He would never admit it but somewhere inside Castiel asked himself the same questions. On the one side. On the other side he knew that his brother was still present. “Helping us brings him no benefit.”   
  
“If you say so…” Dean looked at the conversation as over and Castiel knew well that there wasn’t any way that Dean would change his mind about that.   
  
  
  
As it turned out living at Gabriel’s house without Gabriel around was really really strange. Even Sam noticed that Cas became more and more unsettled with every day. The adults tried to keep him entertained but Sam kept asking about Gabriel’s whereabouts and why they couldn’t go back to the nice waterfall.   
  
Dean had started drinking less since Sammy needed his full attention. He had found his little brother crying once at night and after half an hour he had finally found out that it was because the smell of whisky alone reminded him on the bad days John had had after too many drinks. Those are the things you want to protect your children from and your little brother as well. So Dean used all of his self-control to quit drinking. So much that Sammy wouldn’t be scared at night that he did something wrong during the day and that that was a reason for Dean to drink. The less alcohol Dean drank the more coffee he consumed. When Cas noticed the change Dean got a warm smile from him and Dean knew it had been the right decision. 

  
It had been nine days since Gabriel had disappeared and Cas seemed to be more than just a little unsettled by then. They just talked about what could be going on when Sam was asleep upstairs. That really wasn’t something any of them wanted to explain to the kid.   
  
There where two reasons Castiel got more and more unsettled over the time. And he still wasn’t sure which one was the right reason. Number one was that Gabriel had betrayed them some how—in which way ever. The second reason was that something could have happened to him. Yes, he was an archangel. But no, he wasn’t immortal. And Castiel knew that Gabriel knew well that he wasn’t invincible. Maybe he was one of the best, but still.   
  
“Dean I begin to worry that something might have happened to Gabriel,” Cas announced one night. Dean nodded along. He could understand. Even though it was Gabriel—he would worry about Sam as well, after all. That’s what brothers do.   
  
“He’s probably okay. It’s Gabriel. He’s always fine.” Dean really wanted Cas to feel better but he didn’t exactly know what to say.   
  
“Maybe that’s not it,” Cas admitted. It wasn’t easy for him to let Dean see his doubt for his own family but what was he supposed to do? Lie?   
  
“What do you mean?” Dean wanted to know.   
  
“Maybe you are right. Maybe he doesn’t help us because there won’t be any benefit for him if he does.” Cas looked at Dean for just a second.   
  
“Well if he wasn’t lying—and I doubt that he lied to me on this–he had found someone to spend some really dirty hours with. And he can’t have that back until Sam reaches his real age again.” Dean tried to keep the slight disgusted sound out of his voice. It didn’t work. He wasn’t saying anything against Sam having some fun just … Gabriel? Really? But that was a reason for Gabriel to bring Sam back to his right age so it maybe helped Cas to find his trust into his brother. Even though Dean had none himself.   
  
“Are you saying that Gabriel has any romantic interest in your brother?”   
  
“I don’t know man. Maybe romantic maybe just a quick fuck now and then. What does it matter. Can we just please stop thinking about my brother fucking yours?”   
  
“The other way around, kiddo.” Gabriel had popped up at the bar and came slowly walking over to the two of them.   
  
“What?” Dean hoped Gabriel didn’t mean what he was thinking he did.   
  
“The ‘adult time’ as I like to place it around your kid of a brother. It’s me fucking him. Not the other way around,” Gabriel said and shrugged.   
  
Dean flinched and had to take a deep breath. “I really — like – why are you telling me that?”   
  
“Just getting the facts straight.” Gabriel shrugged half-heartedly and sat down. Looking up at his brother and Dean he looked almost innocent. “I was right. It was what I expected.”

 

Was Dean just seeing things or was Gabriel almost breathing irregularly, like after running? Except that that didn’t happen to angels.  
  
“What?” Dean asked again, so fast that Gabriel almost laughed out loud. Sure, he loved his brother, but it got a little ridiculous from time to time how much they depended on the others life. One always sacrifices himself for the other but where did that go? One died, the other did something so that the first wouldn’t die and died for them so the other one would do something about the first one doing something about the situation. Did that make any sense to anyone but the Winchesters? Of course not. Probably some genetic thing.   
  
“You are unbelievable. Really, Dean-o,” he sighed and shrugged to himself. Whatever. “It’s not as easy as it’s going to sound”, he warned the human.   
  
“Tell me already,” Dean demanded.   
  
“Alright. As I had thought it was a pagan god’s magic. You maybe pissed him off?” Gabriel asked.   
  
Dean went quiet. “Son of a bitch.” Was all he had to say that to it and Gabriel took it as a hint to keep telling the story.   
  
“Whatever. Anyway. I killed him and no-“   
  
“You did what? Sam is still a kid you asshole. How are we supposed to get him back to being an adult when you killed that thing?”

 

Dean was an idiot, Gabriel knew that since a long time. So he didn’t even bother to listen to him.  
  
“Where did all your faith go? Oh wait, you never had any in the first place.” Gabriel raised his hand, snapped and was gone the next second.   
  
Dean was speechless for the first time in forever and turned to Cas.   
  
“He’s upstairs. In his room,” Cas answered the unspoken question.   
  
For a second Dean had really thought that Gabriel had just vanished. Just let them down again. That they were alone with their problems as they always were. Maybe it hasn’t been fair to put all the fault onto the archangel. But he had said that it was a pagan god or something whose fault it was so maybe—since he’s spent a great amount of time as one himself–he could do something about it. Or he had found a solution through killing him. Maybe that’s what he was trying to say the whole time. Dean sighed.   
  
He went upstairs leaving Cas alone. He knocked on the door of the room he has been denied entrance to till that day.   
  
The door unlocked on it’s own and Dean pushed it open slightly to look inside. Gabriel was sitting in an arm chair facing a huge window and a mirror, which covered one whole wall, was the only way Dean was able to see a little of the archangels face.   
  
Dean stepped through the door but kept standing close to it. “You can help him, can’t you?”   
  
“With your help, yes,” Gabriel nodded without looking at the human.

 

“What do I have to do?" Dean asked, hoping that it would be something he could manage without much effort. But let’s face it, he would have done anything.

 

“Story time. Sit down. Castiel?”

  
Cas appeared next to the bed and didn’t look like he wanted to sit down at all. Dean looked around and sat down on the other arm chair, next to Gabriel but he turned his head to look at him.   
  
“Did you read anything by Milton?”   
  
Dean was slightly confused. He surly didn’t expect that question. “Uh. Sam read Paradise Lost, I think. That’s his, isn’t it?”   
  
“Yes it is. So you didn’t read it. Do you know what he’s telling in there?” Gabriel asked and Dean thought to hear the angel’s impatience in his voice but that was probably just what he wanted to hear.   
  
“It’s about Lucifer falling, right.”   
  
“Kind of. Kind of about the fall of Satan as the first, with all the other Lords and Kings of Hell and every angel who was part of the riot following them down. As you know Beelzebub, Belial and who else some people think are there reigning in Hell aren’t really there. At least not as some kind of kings. Satan is the same as Lucifer. And well, Leviathan does probably exist as well but I’ve only heard some stories which aren’t important.” He made a long pause.   
  
“Fine. And you are telling me because..?” Dean asked.   
  
Gabriel sighed deeply and Cas stepped to his side. They looked at each other for a long moment and something was moving in Gabriel’s eyes suddenly. “No. I’m fine.” And that was a lie. Even Dean could tell. The archangel didn’t look different but everyone could tell he was exhausted.   
  
“You, Dean Winchester, better be proud of your boyfriend-angel. He has got a lot of it figured out already,” Gabriel tried to get up but fell right back into his chair.   
  
“It’s already getting to you, Gabriel. We need to get it out of your system.” Castiel sounded concerned and Dean didn’t like that at all.   
  
“I am fine. I need to help Sam first.”   
  
“You can’t. Not when you aren’t yourself.”   
  
Gabriel wanted to stand up again but Cas pushed him right back into the chair. “Dean, he can’t help us like this. It would kill him.”   
  
Dean really had too many questions but just nodded. Hell, this was getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be two or three more chapters. (School starts again so it really depends on how much time I'll have). Thanks for staying with me the whole time so far. :)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE OK: This is kinda put on hold until I got all my school-things sorted out and all. I am really sorry. This is for sure going to be finished I just don't know when I'll find time, yet. Please don't hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but yeah. I don't know. Now, have some more chapters.


End file.
